1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for making use of the energy carried by a fluid and which is supplied thereto by a solar energy detector designed to convert the solar energy into heat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems of the general nature mentioned above are known in the art, particularly for air and water heating in buildings and homes. However they either operate on the principle of a thermo-syphon or else they are provided with pumps to cause movement of the fluid heated by the solar energy impinging on the detector. Those systems operating on the principle of the thermo-syphon are not adequate when the solar energy detector is positioned at a level above that at which the energy in the fluid is extracted therefrom such as when the solar energy detector is connected to a heat exchanger for heating water flowing therethrough and the heat exchanger is at a level below that of the detector. To overcome this drawback pumps are provided to cause the circulation of fluid through the solar energy detector.
It is the aim of the present invention to provide a simple system for making use of the energy carried by a fluid which has been heated in a solar energy detector and which is caused to flow to any place of use only by the energy it has acquired from the detector.
It has been found that the present invention has important advantages in the direct heating of air fed into closed spaces, in the indirect heating of air and water and in the production of work.
Consequently these possible uses of the present invention will be described in detail. However, those who are experts in the art will easily see, from the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, as well as from the broad references to other uses of the present invention, how the teachings of this invention can be advantageously applied to a multiplicity of other systems using the energy contained in a fluid.